<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride at Beacon by Snowfall66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819164">Pride at Beacon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall66/pseuds/Snowfall66'>Snowfall66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Filling the void, First RWBY fic, M/M, Pride, mainly BMBLB focused, very little plot, with some sassy Coco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall66/pseuds/Snowfall66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team CFVY set up a Pride group at Beacon... They are not responsible for what happens next and if Goodwitch asks it DEFINITELY wasn’t their idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blakes first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I promise you’ll have fun kitten, and Ruby will be there as well pleeaaassseee.”</p><p>Blake couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Yang who deployed her best pleading face as they headed back to the dorm after partner training. Yang had been trying to convince the Faunus girl to go to CFVY’s pride group all day. She hadn’t even stopped whilst they showered in the changing rooms which made Blake blush profusely.</p><p>“I told you I don’t go to school groups, too many people… besides, I have studying to do.”</p><p>Yang skipped a few steps turning around to face her partner, a move which Blake found unfair as now she couldn’t avoid Yang's puppy dog eyes which affected her much more than she’d like.</p><p>“Oh don’t give me that I know you’re ahead on all your schoolwork and you're fine with people if someone you trust is there.”</p><p>The brawler stopped walking backwards suddenly placing her hands on Blake's waist and dipping her head slightly to whisper in her bow covered ear.</p><p>“Don’t you trust me Kitty cat.”</p><p>It was at this point Blake decided she was doomed.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The meeting was already underway when the two partners burst through the 4th-floor common room door. The space had been reserved for the Pride group every Thursday evening after classes.</p><p>“Ah look at that the hottest non-couple at beacon decided to grace us with their presence.” Came Coco’s voice.</p><p>She grinned at them as Blake blushed and mumbled an apology. Velvet, who was sat comfortably sideways on Coco’s lap, looked up from her book frowning slightly at her girlfriend.</p><p>“I thought we were the hottest couple at Beacon.” </p><p>Coco shook her head running a hand through Velvets hair.</p><p>“I said non-couple, 'hottest official couple' will always belong to us Love.”</p><p>The rabbit Faunus seemed to find this acceptable because she went back to her book as Yang pulled out a chair in the circle for Blake.</p><p>“I don’t know Coco seems like we’re coming for your title, right Blakey?”</p><p>“I want nothing to do with this.” Was Blakes only answer.</p><p>“Okay now that everyone's here let's go round the circle and share our name’s, our sexual orientation if you want to and one fact about us,” Coco said and there were various nods and noises of agreement around the group.</p><p>“Okay I’ll start, my names Coco Adel I am definitely a lesbian and I have a huge ass gun in my bag. Your turn Love.”</p><p>Velvet popped her head up to smile sweetly at everyone as she spoke.</p><p>“My name is Velvet Scarlatina, I am Pansexual and my favourite book series is Ninja’s of love.”</p><p>Blake's eyes widened a bit at that smiling slightly and filing that information away for the next time she spoke to Velvet. Noticing the light in her partner's eyes Yang couldn’t help but grin, she knew she’d have fun.</p><p>The introductions continued clockwise around the circle.</p><p>“Hey my name is Fox Alistair, I am a pre-op trans man and I cant see for shit but I know what all of you are thinking. Yatsu get your mind out of the gutter no one wants to know that your crushing on Oobleck.”</p><p>“I wasn’t… I do not…” </p><p>A spluttering Yatsu settled on throwing a paper ball at his laughing teammates head.</p><p>“I am Queen of the Pansexuals and I like to smash.”</p><p>“Umm Nora you didn’t say your name.” Helpful as ever Pyrrah smiled at her teammate.</p><p>“They know my name.” The crazy redhead grinned evil-y around the circle and ultimately was right, everyone on campus knew of Nora’s madness, although it did help that the small group were pretty much all friends already.</p><p>"Yikes." Yatsutashi started inching away from Nora.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm Yatsutashi but you guys can call me Yatsu I'm gay and I definitely do not have a crush on oobleck." he finished with a glare at Fox that had them all questioning who was telling the truth.</p><p>“Okay well, My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I'm Bisexual and my favourite food is Apples.” Her smile never fading as she turned to Ruby who was next in the circle.</p><p>Ruby grinned back before turning to the others.</p><p>“Well, My name is Ruby Rose, which I think everyone knows, not that you should know my name or anything I'm just a student here with normal knees…”</p><p>“Ruby,” Yang said getting her sister back on track.</p><p>“Right well I'm a Lesbian, love girls, not all girls obviously, but you know… oh and I have a dog called Zwei. Blake?”</p><p>The Faunus had been so intently observing everyone else that she panicked when she found it was her turn and found herself instinctively looking to Yang for help. The blonde smiled, reassuring her, taking her hand, squeezing tightly and scooting their chairs closer together.</p><p>“It’s okay just look at me, tell me, they won't mind.” She spoke quietly knowing Blakes cat ears would pick it up, possibly Velvet’s rabbit ears but if she had heard she gave no indication of it.</p><p>“Okay… My name is Blake Belladonna and I…”</p><p>Blake paused unsure of herself, she knew her parents would never have an issue with her sexuality, Adam however… the one time she had mentioned it he had shouted at her, said she thought he wasn’t good enough and didn’t talk to her for a week guilting her into apologising to him. The other white fang members had heard of it and a lot of them had acted weird around her after that never saying anything because they knew Adam would kill them, but she could feel their stares.</p><p>“I am…”</p><p>Golden eyes stare into lilac and all Blake could see there was love and compassion and something uniquely… Yang.</p><p>“I am Bisexual and… I have a thing for blondes.”</p><p>There were cheers around the group and a few wolf whistles (Nora and Coco) as Yang tried her best to not go as red as Ruby’s cape. After a second (or sixty) Yang’s grin returned and she spoke, keeping hold of Blake's hand.</p><p>“My name’s Yang Xiao-Long, I am Pansexual and I have a feeling this is going to go really well…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coronation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm just saying that I don’t think the title should be given so easily,” Yatsu whispered.</p><p>“But you can't deny she is the perfect person for the job.” Pyrrha pointed out having been dragged into the conversation by Nora who spoke next.</p><p>“I really think we have no other option here we need leadership someone to put our faith in and follow blindly into the void.”</p><p>She saluted standing up tall like an overly dramatic navy officer until Fox and Yang pulled her back down into the huddle. The five of them had retreated to a corner of the common room pressing their heads together in their private debate. Oblivious to the decisions being made six feet away Velvet, who was once again sat on Coco’s lap, and Blake, who perched on the table were having a lengthy discussion on the characters in Ninjas of love.</p><p>“C’mon guys just look at her,” Yang told them and five heads popped up to not-so-subtly observe Coco Adel.</p><p>Slightly more aware but not too worried she and Ruby were discussing the mechanics of Coco’s mini-gun and the pros and cons of compact weaponry. The older girl had her shades in one hand using them to gesture every so often and she sat with an air of confidence. One arm was wrapped around Velvets waist comfortably, her fingers drawing little circles on her hip as a simple act of affection that was just enough to tell her girlfriend she was there without being overbearing.</p><p>All five returned to the huddle grinning. </p><p>“Okay, lets put it to a vote,” Fox told them.</p><p>“All those in favour say aye.”</p><p>The vote was unanimous and they broke the huddle moving to form a line in front of Coco.</p><p>“Coco Adel please rise,” Nora said loudly making the girl in question raise an eyebrow.</p><p>Easily she lifted Velvet, placing her back on the seat, before standing in front of the group. They all had their chests puffed out and their hands behind their backs in an effort to look official, except Pyrrha who looked a bit sheepish.</p><p>“We are the council of pride, we represent the LGBTQ+ community of Beacon.” Fox declared.</p><p>“I Yang Xiao-Long have the honour of representing the Lesbian tribe.”</p><p>“Oh brothers…” Blake sighed.</p><p>“I Yatsuhashi Daichi will do my best to represent the Gay tribe.”</p><p>Ruby watched the proceedings wide-eyed, enraptured by the performance, whilst Velvet just looked vaguely confused.</p><p>There was a pause until Fox elbowed Pyrrha in the side. </p><p>“Oh right ummm… I Pyrrha Nikos have been chosen to represent the bisexuals… I mean the bisexual tribe.” She smiled bashfully.</p><p>“I Fox Alistair will dutifully represent the trans tribe.”</p><p>“And I Nora Valkyrie, as a recently discovered pansexual, will represent both the questioning tribe and the nation of plus tribes.”</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes at her friends' antics but kept quiet.</p><p>“You stand before us Coco Adel as part of the lesbian tribe do you not?” Yang asked.</p><p>“I do,” Coco replied playing along.</p><p>“Then we wish to bestow you a great honour.” Fox declared.</p><p>“Oh this is my line… We as a council have discussed your work for our community and we have decided that you are worthy of a title given once every ten thousand years… was that right?”</p><p>The others glanced at Pyrrha but otherwise stayed in character.</p><p>“Kneel before us now and pledge yourself to uphold the values and heart of the council.”</p><p>At Fox’s direction, Coco knelt on one knee bowing her head to the ‘council’.</p><p>“I Coco Adel Pledge my self to the council of pride and do promise that whatever honour they choose to bestow upon me I will uphold it to the best of my ability.”</p><p>Lifting her head she winked at them.</p><p>“Cross my heart.”</p><p>“Then Rise and take the title as LESBIAN GODDESS!” Nora threw her hands up to the sky and what sounded like a bolt of lightning hit the building making the lights and computers flicker and go out.</p><p>“Do not take this job lightly, you are now responsible for the LGBTQ+ community here at Beacon… but we would not have chosen you if we did not believe that you are capable.” Yatsu told his team leader who bowed to them.</p><p>“I will not disappoint you.”</p><p>There were cheers around the room as a tinfoil circlet was placed on top of Coco’s beret. The celebration was interrupted however by Pyrrha.</p><p>“Ummm, guys… Jaune says Goodwitch is heading this way… apparently she figured out the lightning bolt that shorted the whole school's electrics on a clear day was not a natural occurrence.”</p><p>“SCRAMBLE!” Nora yelled before jumping out the window.</p><p>Coco grabbed Velvets hand and followed her whilst Yang gave Blake a leg up into the vents the Faunus then reaching down to help her partner up too. Ruby whizzed off in a cloud of petals and the boys managed to hoist themselves on to the roof from the windowsill. All of this happened in five seconds flat leaving Pyrrha stood in the middle of the room when a fuming Goodwitch burst through the door.</p><p>“Ummm… Hellooooo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The study of bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They know they’re in love right?” Fox asked looking genuinely baffled.</p><p>“We’re not sure Weiss says they’re faking ignorance but I'm not so sure.” Ruby narrowed her eyes at the couple.</p><p>Yang and Blake sat on the sofa against the back wall, Blake with her legs draped over her partners. The blonde had one hand idly running up and down Blake's calf and the other stretched across the back of the sofa. Both were smiling and laughing as the Faunus girl tried to braid Yang's hair.</p><p>“I mean Yang NEVER lets Anyone touch her hair. She even has to try hard not to get mad at Zwei if he sits on it.”</p><p>“Maybe they’re lulling us all into a false sense of security when really they’re helping each other take over Remnant,” Nora suggested matter of factly, no one reacted, it was just Nora being… Nora.</p><p>“There’s no way they don’t know they’d have to be blind, no offence.” Coco nodded to Fox.</p><p>“None taken, I totally agree no one can be that clueless.”</p><p>“No that's not true people can definitely be that clueless.” Pyrrha sighed resting her head on her hand.</p><p>The observing group had abandoned all subtlety staring openly at the ‘non-couple’. Nora and Ruby sat cross-legged on the table Yatsu stood behind them. Coco and Velvet sat together as usual on a chair to the left with Pyrrah on a chair to the right and Fox sat on the floor in front. They’d been watching the two girls for at least twenty minutes and still hadn’t come to a conclusion.</p><p>“Well, they’re always together that's for sure.” Fox pointed out.</p><p>“That doesn’t prove anything me and Ren are always together but we’re not together-together.” Nora countered making everyone look at her.</p><p>“Okay, maybe that's a bad example but its still not proof.”</p><p>“What about how well they work together in training it's like they can read each other's minds?” Ruby supplied but Pyrrha shook her head.</p><p>“No that just comes from trusting each other completely you can just be good friends and work that well together it doesn’t require being together.”</p><p>“Maybe they’re just waiting until they’re not under a microscope before they explore their feelings.” Velvet told them without looking up from this weeks book.</p><p>They all paused for a second.</p><p>“Nahhh” came Ruby’s reply and so the observation continued.</p><p>“What if they know they’re just afraid of ruining their friendship?” Yatsu gasped in realisation.</p><p>“And they just need a nudge in the right direction.” He finished.</p><p>“Maybe but we’d have to be subtle so…” Pyrrha was cut off by Nora’s shout.</p><p>“HEY LOVEBIRDS…”</p><p>Luckily she didn’t get to finish her sentence as Yatsu pulled her off the table with one arm around her waist and Ruby flew off after her covering the redhead's mouth.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry just… Nora.” Pyrrha told Blake who had looked over at the shout. Apparently that was an acceptable explanation as the Faunus went back to her braiding.</p><p>“You know you really should ask Ren before you two get all handsy with her,” Coco said looking over the rim of her sunglasses.</p><p>Both Yatsu and Ruby shot up from where they were pinning Nora down.</p><p>“We… we weren’t… I mean I don’t…” Ruby spluttered.</p><p>“I don’t even like girls.” Yatsu protested.</p><p>“Have a thing for teachers though.” Fox called dodging another paper ball aimed at his head.</p><p>“Hey back on topic guys.” </p><p>“Yes, Lesbian Goddess ma’am” Nora saluted as she climbed back on to the table.</p><p>“So what are we going to do about them?” Ruby asked.</p><p>“We could leave them alone to figure it out themselves?” Velvet tried again.</p><p>“Nahhh.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Meanwhile with the bees…</p><p>“You know they’re all staring, we could give them a show.” Yang grinned making Blake giggle.</p><p>“Keep dreaming Sunshine, besides I thought we were going to keep this to ourselves for a bit longer.”</p><p>The dark-haired girl was talking softly most of her concentration going into the braid. She could braid her own hair well enough but Yangs was so thick and there was so much of it that it presented quite the challenge. It also made Blake happy that Yang let her try, she was well aware of the blondes aversion to people touching her hair so the fact that she was allowed to made her feel special.</p><p>“I know but sometimes I do wish that I could tell everyone that there’s this beautiful, intelligent feisty badass ninja… and she’s all mine.”</p><p>Blake shook her head so her hair hid her blush but Yang could see the smile on her face.</p><p>“Plus you’re like ridiculously hot and every day it gets harder not to kiss you 100% of the time…”</p><p>Another blush.</p><p>“And not just your lips…”</p><p>An intake of breath.</p><p>“I have to resist the urge to pull your uniform off and…”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I'm just saying one way to get them locked in a room together is knocking them out.” Nora defended.</p><p>“Maybe but they’re always in a room together and it hasn’t helped so far, making them think they’re in mortal peril so they confess their feelings is a much better plan.” Fox argued.</p><p>“Hey guys,” </p><p>They all turned wide-eyed to Blake who seemed to be dragging Yang out the room.</p><p>“Yangs not feeling very well so we’re gunna go a bit early.”</p><p>With that, they were gone.</p><p>“I still think setting them up on a blind date with each other is the way to go…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does anyone know whats going on?” Yang asked the small group.</p><p>The Pride group had gathered in the courtyard at Coco’s SOS. The message had said to bring everyone so even Ren, Jaune and Weis joined them Yatsu was also there but the rest of CFVY had yet to turn up.</p><p>“I’m not even sure why I’m here I thought this was one of your group meetings,” Weis said hand on her hip, Ruby had dragged her away fro her studying and she was not happy.</p><p>“I am rather worried.” Yatsu frowned and it only deepened when he saw Coco and Fox running towards them.</p><p>“Coco? What's going on? Wheres Velvet?” Blake asked it was so rare to see the two girls not together that it was worrying. </p><p>“She’s gone all because of that bloody bigot and I can't find her anywhere and…”</p><p>Fox placed a hand on the team leaders shoulder his face full of concern which the rest of the group mirrored. Coco was renowned for being unflappable and unstoppable yet here she stood in front of them on the verge of a complete breakdown, it was unnerving to see her so distressed.</p><p>“We’ll find her Boss, don’t worry,” Fox reassured.</p><p>“What happened?” Yatsu asked worry for his tiny partner clear though he kept his demeanour calm.</p><p>“We went out for lunch, just this little cafe she likes, I wanted to treat her… but when I was ordering these two men went up to her… I didn’t notice… I should have noticed!” </p><p>This time it was Yatsu that calmed their leader with a hand on her other shoulder.</p><p>“She ran didn’t she?” He asked and Coco nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Sorry but Velvet is a good fighter can’t she take care of herself?” Weis asked slightly confused.</p><p>Blake answered whilst Fox and Yatsu tried to console Coco.</p><p>“She’s a prey species, sounds like her instincts took over… they were probably being racist.”</p><p>Weis’ eyes widened in realisation as she glanced back at the distressed brunette. They all stood for a second not sure what to do or say and more than some of them cursing society’s downfalls. It didn’t take long for Coco to snap out of it though taking charge of the situation.</p><p>“Okay Fox and I have already checked Beacon and she’s not here meaning she’s out in the city… alone… So here's what we’re going to do: Jaune and Pyrrha you stay here, in case she finds her way back; Blake, Yang and Ren I want you on the roofs, you’ll be at a better vantage point to see in all the little allies she might hide; Weis and Fox I need you going door to door asking if anyone's seen her, she’s been known to take refuge in a back garden; Ruby, Yatsu, Nora, you’re with me on the streets we’ll start at the cafe and each go in a different direction. She’ll stay away from crowds and anywhere where she can get trapped so keep that in mind while you search, I want open comms the whole time we’ve got a lot of ground to cover so we cant be wasting any time. Lastly, and listen close because this is important, if you find her you give me your position straight away, you DO NOT approach her, you DO NOT engage her and under NO circumstances do you try to touch her. Right now her instincts have taken over and until she’s safe again almost everyone is a threat.”</p><p>“Who’s not a threat?” Nora asked her rarely seen serious face on.</p><p>“Me.” Coco deadpanned.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Check-in.”</p><p>“Nothing up here.”</p><p>“Same at Beacon.”</p><p>A chorus of negatives met Coco’s ears and she had to stop herself punching something.</p><p>“Okay keep looking if it gets dark before we find her we won't get another chance until tomorrow.”</p><p>She was beating herself up. She knew Velvet wouldn’t like it if she knew but Velvet wasn’t there she was somewhere in the city on her own and it was Coco’s fault. She’d let herself relax too much, they hadn’t had an incident in months and she let her guard down.</p><p>“Come on baby where are you…”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Thanks for your help Ma’am,” Weis repeated for the millionth time in the last hour.</p><p>She and Fox had each taken one side of each street and had probably covered barely a tenth of the city. Weis was tired and hungry but she was not about to give up, she wanted to turn the Snhee name into something to be proud of and that meant righting the wrongs of her father and that meant making a lot up to the Faunus. She knew that finding Velvet wasn’t really making much of a difference in the grand scheme of things but if she can help a friend and start building the new Schnee reputation at the same time… well, that's just icing on the cake.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“What happens if we don’t find her?” Blake asked Yang quietly over their private comms.</p><p>“We will.” </p><p>“But…”</p><p>“We will,” Yang told her injecting confidence into her voice. </p><p>“There is no way Coco’s gunna stop searching till we do and neither are we… so we will.” She reasoned trying her best to convince herself as much as her girlfriend.</p><p>“And until we do her instincts will protect her… that is what they are for.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was another hour before Ren said those fateful words.</p><p>“Got her.”</p><p>He read off his coordinates and everyone sprinted to his location, even Jaune and Pyrrha who were still at Beacon.</p><p>“She’s sat in the corner between two ally’s, I'm on the opposite roof and she looks okay but I can't be certain from here.”</p><p>Nora was the first to reach his position, Blake and Yang, not long after, all three joining him on the roof. The sun was setting and everyone except Blake had to squint to make out the small form of Velvet curled in the corner between the allies, ears drooping low to her head.</p><p>“Oh no… Ummmm, guys, we have a problem.” Nora said pointing to the left ally.</p><p>Sneaking down it were two mean looking burly men with nasty sneers.</p><p>“I don't suppose the two men that made Velvet run off were big burly guys. One ginger with a beard and one dark hair with a crooked nose?” Yang asked dreading the answer.</p><p>Coco’s swearing confirmed their suspicions. </p><p>“They must have been tracking her they’re coming down the eastern ally,” Nora told everyone.</p><p>“Yatsu and I are coming up that way any chance we’ll get to them before they get to her?” Ruby asked.</p><p>“Doubt it we got 30 seconds before they spot her.” Blake supplied prompting another round of swearing from Coco.</p><p>“There's an underpass to the south if she bolts we’ll lose her,” Ren said.</p><p>“Coco, how far away are you?” Yang called starting to panic.</p><p>“Coming over the roofs from the south-east but I'm still too far away.” </p><p>“There's no time I'm heading out the underpass now.” </p><p>Weiss ran out of the tunnel towards Velvet to cry’s of ‘stop’ and ‘Weiss don’t’ but the only thing on her mind was making sure those thugs didn’t touch her friend.</p><p>“VELVET GET UP!” She yelled drawing myrtenaster eyes locked on the thugs coming round the corner.</p><p>The two men stopped when they saw her having no weapons of their own. Their hands flew up in surrender at the look on the Heiress’ face. This did not seem to register with Velvet however who only seemed to take stock of the fact that she was cornered.</p><p>On her feet a look of panic on her face she seemed to quickly look for an exit and finding none resorted to standing her ground. What none of them expected however was her lifting one foot and slamming it to the ground with a powerful THUMP.</p><p>The ground shook even those on the roof struggled to keep their footing, Weiss had to push her rapier to the floor and use a rune to stop herself from hitting the ground. The thugs, also not expecting it, fell easily and as Ruby and Yatsu came round the corner.</p><p>Velvet stomped again harder this time and Yang had to wrap an arm around Blakes's waist to stop her going over the edge of the building and Ren had to grab Nora’s collar. One more had Weis going down but seconds before Velvet could dart away Coco came leaping off the top of a three-story building hitting the ground and rolling to stop just in front of her girlfriend.</p><p>“Velvet hey, hey look at me, look at me, babe.”</p><p>Coco stayed low to the ground with her palms spread in front of her. Velvets pupils were wide her breathing quick and her ears pointed up, ready to flee, but she paused.</p><p>“It’s okay you’re safe. You’re safe with me remember, you’re always safe with me.”</p><p>“Coco, I'm scared.”</p><p>That was all it took for Coco to surge forward wrapping her girlfriend in her arms and running a hand through her hair.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry but you’re okay I promise.”</p><p>The others all stood still, Weiss still on the ground, Yatsu with a hand on each of the thugs. To stop them getting up. They all held a breath that was collectively released when Coco gave them a nod. Velvet was okay, the mission was complete.</p><p>“They were saying I was dragging you down, that you’d be nothing and it was my fault.” The rabbit Faunus mumbled into her girlfriend's clothes trying to explain herself.</p><p>“It’s okay, they caught you at a bad time, said the wrong things, all that matters is your okay now,” Coco reassured kissing the spot between her ears.</p><p>Those on the roof climbed down as Ruby and Yatsu bound the two men and told Pyrrha and Jaune to report their location to the police. Fox, who had also been in the underpass, helped Weiss off the floor and the heiress took a few tentative steps towards the couple.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just didn’t want…” Weiss began but Velvet pulled away from Coco to cut her off.</p><p>“Don’t apologise, if you hadn’t of cornered me I would have run, you guys might never have found me again.” she smiled, though it wasn’t her usual bright smile, and Weiss relaxed a bit.</p><p>“YAYYY WEISS!” Ruby called speeding to her partner's side who rolled her eyes but ultimately smiled at the younger girl.</p><p>Coco looked at ruby, then looked at Weiss, then at Ruby. Then she glanced at Blake and Yang who both wore conspirators smiles.</p><p>“You know Weiss you should come to Pride group sometime…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, I know this one's a bit different but I was in a crosshares kinda mood and read this fic called 'Bunny Faunus Science' (really good and worth the read.) and it got me thinking about Faunus instincts and voila this chapter was born. Don't worry if its crap though next one will be back to the normal dribble ; ).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pst pst… Yatsu… Are Blake and Yang here yet?”</p><p>The confused mountain man, who just happened to be closest to the door, turned to see Ruby’s head poking through the door. Eyes wide he shook his head. His surprise definitely didn’t lessen when Ruby disappeared and a second later she and Nora were wrestling someone through the door and into a chair.</p><p>“Sit still and sit quiet… Ruby may not have let me break your legs yet but the keyword is yet.” Nora threatened, pointing a finger in the poor prisoner's face.</p><p>“What the…”</p><p>It was at this point that everyone else noticed that a bound and gagged Sun Wukong was not sat in the middle of the room looking very afraid.</p><p>Everyone looked to Coco but she seemed just a stunned. After exchanging several glances with Velvet and Ruby (who was bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously). </p><p>“So… explain?”</p><p>“My goddess me and Nora have identified a threat to our numbers,” Ruby answered.</p><p>Coco’s eyes narrowed at Sun and she nodded to Ruby to continue. Ruby produced her scroll holding it out to Coco who swiped through the pictures, Velvet watching from her side. The leader frowned, handing the scroll to Yatsu and Pyrrha, then turned to Nora.</p><p>“You saw this too?”</p><p>“Yes, your holiness. I saw it with this very eye, they were talking, cuddling, canoodling as it were!” Nora told the group dramatically as Ruby nodded behind her.</p><p>Coco nodded turning away and sighing.</p><p>“Two eyewitnesses and condemning pictures, it cannot be denied. I hate to accuse someone of such a thing, but this man…” She spun pointing a perfectly manicured nail at Sun, who by this point had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“Is a threat to BUMBLEBEE!”</p><p>Gasps filled the room along with a distressed “THE HORROR” from Nora. </p><p>“Your holiness what do we do no ones ever committed such a heinous crime before,” Fox asked.</p><p>“I cannot decide his fate… I declare that the council must decide his punishment.” Coco told them.</p><p>Sun started to panic not liking where this was going. He tried to talk through the red fabric across his mouth trying to break through his binds.</p><p>“HEY! I thought I told you to sit quiet.” Nora threatened again but Sun jumped up using his tail to hoist himself on top of one of the tables.</p><p>“Quick get him!” Ruby shouted diving towards him but at the same time Fox was diving from the other side and as Sun jumped onto the next table the two hit each other head-on. </p><p>With Ruby and Fox out for the count, Pyrrha jumped up on the table to face Sun who had managed to undo the rope that was tying his feet together. She lunged towards the prisoner but he blocked with his leg, this happened a few times Sun using his tail and legs. Pyrrha managed to get a direct hit on Sun's chest knocking him back into a bookcase, which then fell directly on Pyrrha herself. </p><p>“Maybe we should let him explain himself.” </p><p>Coco and Nora approached Sun who backed up… straight into Yatsu. The giant man wrapped his arms around the smaller Faunus keeping him in place as Nora cackled.</p><p>“NO ESCAPE NOW MONKEY BOY!”</p><p>“Ummmm, guys…”</p><p>“Not now Blake we’re trying to castrate… wait… BLAKE!” Nora spun round to the door.</p><p>Yang stood arms crossed in the doorway smirking, Blake was slightly behind her arms also crossed but the look on her face much more… severe.</p><p>Ruby and Fox sat up from the floor groaning, Pyrrha rubbing her head as she tried to stand from the table. Everyone was silent (Even Sun) as the cat faunus gave them her best glare. In contrast Yang was trying her best to hide her laughter as she took in the chaos around the room.</p><p>“Someone. Start. Talking…” Blake practically growled.</p><p>“We were worried…” Ruby started timidly.</p><p>“He was getting canoodle-y” Nora continued.</p><p>“We had to…” Fox started but Coco cut him off.</p><p>“Vet him, make sure he’s… good enough, you know.”</p><p>Blake and Yang looked at each other neither believing the story for a second.</p><p>“So you decided to kidnap and apparently tor…”</p><p>“Hang on Kitty cat I got this,” Yang told Blake working over to Sun and pulling down his gag.</p><p>“Tell’em how gay you are Sunny-boy.”</p><p>Everyone's eyes went wide staring at Sun, who was still being held by Yatsu.</p><p>“Oh hella… that was what I was tryna tell you guys…” he answered winking at his captor.</p><p>“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… oops.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recruitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The PRIDE group's numbers are small... Coco decides to rectify this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay troop’s this is how it is!” Coco paced in front of the lineup.</p><p>“This group is pitiful! We haven’t had a new member since the group started and I know just by the number of girls that look at Velvet’s ass that we are not the only LGBTQ+’s at this institution.”</p><p>Velvet, the only one not stood to attention, rolled her eyes from her place sat on the table behind her girlfriend.</p><p>“So what are we going to do about it?!” Coco stopped pacing in front of Fox moving so her face was inches from his.</p><p>“I said what are we going to do about it soldier?!”</p><p>“Whatever you tell us to do Lesbian Goddess Ma’am!” Fox shouted back dutifully and Coco resumed pacing.</p><p>“Good! Now I am not a dictator, I know that people need incentive so, Bun-bun if you would.”</p><p>Velvet reached over to a black cloth pulling it up with a flourish revealing a sizeable mountain of chocolate chip cookies. Ruby instantly started drooling needing an elbow in the stomach to bring her back to reality, graciously supplied by Blake. Nora seemed intrigued but did make a remark about trading them in for pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Four dozen chocolate chip cookies with extra chips donated by council member Xiao-Long,” Coco told them and Ruby’s eyes almost bugged out of her head as she looked to her sister.</p><p>“You made those?” </p><p>Yang nodded.</p><p>“With…”</p><p>“Mums recipe?… you bet.” The blonde said proudly gazing at the plate.</p><p>“They say Summer Rose’s cookies prevented wars, cured ailments and even got a younger Yang to sit down for a haircut.” Blake supplied and the others stared in awe.</p><p>Yang smiled at the memories that the cookies brought up. Summer Rose was the best mum either of the girls could have ever asked for, she was always there for them, always knew what they needed and always had a secret stash of her extra chip cookies. Until Blake, Summer was the only one allowed to touch Yang’s hair and the only one to ever cut it… it hadn’t been cut since she died.</p><p>“So whoever is back here by curfew with the most new-members wins the cookies.” Coco finished smiling proudly as if she’d just brought peace to Remnant. </p><p>Everyone stood for a second waiting to see if their leader was going to say anything else.</p><p>“GO!” She shouted in slight exasperation.</p><p>Ruby was first out the door of course but Nora wasn’t far behind, Pyrrha shaking her head as she also exited. Yatsu seemed to be in deep thought digging out a pen and some paper as he turned towards the dorms, Fox, who was tapping furiously on his scroll, following him. Blake and Yang left last whispering to each other and heading towards the courtyard.</p><p>Coco turned to her girlfriend grinning.</p><p>“I’m a genius.”</p><p>“Of course you are Hunny, of course you are.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Weeiiissss… you’re not helping.”</p><p>Weiss ducked her head further into her notebook cringing at the looks they were getting from the other students in the library.</p><p>“Yes I know and there is a reason for that.” The ice queen grumbled glaring at Team CRDL who were sniggering and pointing at Ruby behind her back.</p><p>“But I need your help, you’re much more convincing than me and you’re so much better at talking to people and you’re… you’re really pretty, have you done something to your hair.” Ruby tried, switching tactics from pleading to flattery.</p><p>“I don't care if you declare me the Queen of Remnant and vow to serve me until you die of old age I am not helping you with your silly little game just so you can win cookies that you could just get Yang to make for you whenever you want,” Weiss said sternly switching her glare to the younger girl who refused to let her get on with her studying.</p><p>“But Weiss there mum’s cookies, Yang only makes them for special occasions and she’s the only one who can get it right.” Ruby slumped into a chair next to her partner.</p><p>“I don't remember much from before my mum died but I remember the way she smelt, like adventure and love and home and… cookies.”</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>“Yang says she was a terrible cook, that we were lucky Dad could or all four of us would have starved, but the one thing she could make was cookies. If she had to go away on a mission for a while she’d make a whole load so if we missed her we could have a cookie and it would be okay again…”</p><p>Ruby was staring off into the air wistfully as she spoke and Weiss was hanging on every word.</p><p>“When she left for the mission that she didn’t come home from she made extra, it made us wonder if she knew we’d need them… It was three years later for my seventh birthday when Yang first tried the recipe, they were burnt and falling apart and the kitchen was a disaster zone but they smelt like her, I cried which made Yang cry and dad cried too. Even Uncle Qrow got misty-eyed, it was the best birthday I’ve had since I was four.”</p><p>Ruby snapped out of it taking note of Weiss packing her things.</p><p>“No Weiss please I really need your help I’m hopeless with people…”</p><p>“Come on you Dolt there are some second-year girls on the third floor that like to stare at Yang’s chest.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I was here first he’s mine!” Yatsu had never sounded more like a child in his life but he was intrigued by the fabled power of Summer Rose’s cookies and was determined to test them out.</p><p>“I texted him 20 minutes ago, that means I made contact first.” Fox countered shoving his scroll in the bigger man's face.</p><p>The two men of Team CFVY stood in Team JNPR’s dorm arguing and effectively ignoring the subject of the argument who sat on his bed trying to get a word in edgeways.</p><p>“Guy’s I think you should know…”</p><p>“Whether you sent the message or not is irrelevant he didn’t reply so contact was not made.” Yatsu folded his arms defiantly.</p><p>“I don’t know if it would help but…”</p><p>“He was about to reply but you came barging in here with our a shred of respect. Weren’t you Jaune?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“See!” Fox exclaimed pointing at the now rather distressed blonde.</p><p>Jaune looked over to Ren who sat on his own bed directly across from the door. The other boy shrugged at his leader only barely understanding what was going on.</p><p>“Well if you’d let him speak!” Yatsu countered and Jaune stood up in relief.</p><p>“Thank you I…”</p><p>“So you can start putting words in his mouth oh no I don’t think so. I know your type Yatsuhashi!”</p><p>Jaune slumped back onto his bed begging for the someone to shut them up. His saviour came in the form of a screaming Nora with pink warpaint on her face bursting into the room. She carried a large white bed sheet and leapt on Ren wrapping him in the sheet and running back out the door in three seconds flat all whilst still screaming like a Viking warrior.</p><p>The rooms remaining occupants blinked staring at the door as if the small, crazed girl was going to come back in with her partners head on a spike. After a few minutes Fox and Yatsu turned back to each other but before another argument could start Jaune jumped up between them.</p><p>“Stop fighting, I'm not gay!”</p><p>“You’re not?!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Pyrrha was the first one back to the common room chatting amicably with Professor Ozpin. Coco and Velvet jumped apart having previously been engaged in a rather passionate lip lock. Coco glanced at the clock to see that it was already twenty minutes to curfew and shrugged.</p><p>“Time flies when you’re having fun I guess.” She told a blushing Velvet who was trying to button her blouse back up discretely.</p><p>“So Pyrrha your entry is… Professor Ozpin?”</p><p>Pyrrha nodded smiling and turning to the Professor who also smiled.</p><p>“I don’t tend to advertise it but I am indeed gay.” Ozpin supplied.</p><p>Coco looked dubious and turned to whisper with Velvet.</p><p>“Sorry but I’m afraid you don’t count as an entry Sir if we start letting Professors into student clubs where would it end,” Coco told them looking slightly concerned that she might get expelled.</p><p>“Oh well. Sorry for wasting your time professor.” Pyrrha told Ozpin.</p><p>“Not to worry my dear. I do always enjoy talking to you I only regret I could not be of more service.” He smiled nodding at each of the girls then left.</p><p>Pyrrha moved to go sit down striking up a pleasant conversation with Velvet as Coco shook her head trying to get over the fact that the headmaster was willing to join a PRIDE group in order to help Pyrrha win cookies. By the time she had gotten used to it, Nora had returned wheeling in Ren who was wrapped in a bedsheet from the shoulders down. The poor boy was tied to a wheelchair by what appeared to be pink ribbon but didn’t really seem very concerned… or the slightest bit bothered really…</p><p>Nora was grinning from ear to ear as she stood in front of Coco thrusting out her arms towards Ren as if presenting him for inspection.</p><p>“I present Lie Ren, member of Team JNPR and practising Bisexual.” She announced.</p><p>“You know I would of come if you had asked.” Ren deadpanned looking at his eccentric partner.</p><p>“Silence pretty boy, you are in the presence of a deity!” Nora snapped.</p><p>“Pretty boy?” Ren questioned raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Coco studied Ren then turned back to Nora.</p><p>“Only him?”</p><p>“When people see her wheeling me round like this they tend to steer clear.” Ren supplied as if this wasn’t the first time, Coco didn’t ask, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.</p><p>Next in was Yatsu holding Jaune’s arms closely followed by Fox with his legs, Pyrrha couldn’t help but thank Oum that they were still attached to his body. The two were still arguing over who got to him first whilst Jaune swung unceremoniously between them letting his head hang back and looking rather bored.</p><p>“My goddess I bring you…” Yatsu started.</p><p>“He means I bring you…” Fox cut in.</p><p>“No matter how much you argue, I’m still not Gay.” Jaune tried half-heartedly.</p><p>“You’re not?” Coco questioned not quite believing it. </p><p>“No, I’m really not,” Jaune answered with a sigh.</p><p>“Well, are you an ally?” Velvet asked.</p><p>“Of course anyone who’s a decent human being is…”</p><p>Coco cut him off with a shrug.</p><p>“He counts then.”</p><p>They went back to arguing.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>At exactly eight minutes until curfew Ruby entered the room dragging a violently protesting Weiss.</p><p>“RUBY NO! The deal was if I helped you I didn’t have to go!” She shouted digging her heels into the ground as Ruby pulled on her wrist.</p><p>“Well OBVIOUSLY you didn’t help very well ‘cause you’re all I’ve got! Now get your skinny butt in here.”</p><p>“This is kidnapping! It's almost curfew! You cant do this!” Weiss kept protesting but Ruby kept pulling.</p><p>This tug of war resulted in both girls tumbling across the threshold, Ruby turning so she could pin her partner to the floor. The younger girls victory was short-lived however as both girls realised their position. Their blushing and spluttering was interrupted by Coco moving to stand over them.</p><p>“I present Weiss Schnee…” Ruby started looking up at the older leader.</p><p>“Yeh, she’s in,” Coco said without hesitation.</p><p>“And as its four minutes ‘till curfew with no sign of Yang and Blake, it seems you’re tied first place with Nora…”</p><p>“STOP right there.” Yang interrupted.</p><p>She and Blake stood side by side smirking in the doorway.</p><p>“You know Yang I think we may have won this thing.” Blake grinned.</p><p>“I think you may be right Blakey, I think you may be right.” Yang grinned back before turning to Coco.</p><p>“My Goddess I present to you, hailing all the way from Mistral, the boys of Team SSSN!”</p><p>The boys marched in Blake introducing them as they walked through the door.</p><p>“You all know Sun Wukong their ‘hella gay’ leader,”</p><p>Sun winked at Yatsu who blushed waving with the hand not holding Jaune.</p><p>“Scarlet David, a gay transgender man,”</p><p>Scarlet entered flipping his hair.</p><p>“Sage Ayana, our friendly asexual,”</p><p>Sage nodded to everyone as he entered the room.</p><p>“And last but not least a wheeling pansexual if there ever was one Neptune Vasilias.”</p><p>Neptune swaggered in with his signature smile.</p><p>Coco nodded in appreciation when all four boys bowed in synchronisation and Blake and Yang knew they had won.</p><p>“Well done you two, very impressive. Well to the victor goes the spoils.” Coco gestured to Velvet who brought over the plate of cookies.</p><p>Ruby whimpered as Velvet passed and Weiss rubbed her back slightly. Yang took the plate grinning and was about to turn to leave when she saw Blakes face. The Faunus girl had her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, a look that made Yang sigh but also want to kiss her. The blonde looked around the room doing a quick headcount and some mental maths.</p><p>“Well I make it as three each, what about you Blake?” She said loudly looking to her secret girlfriend who was grinning proudly at her.</p><p>“Three each sounds about right.” Blake agreed.</p><p>“Really?” Ruby looked up hopefully to her sister.</p><p>“You really think I would make mum’s cookies and not let you have any.” Yang chuckled placing the plate on the table.</p><p>Ruby ran forward throwing her arms around the blonde who laughed and gestured for everyone to tuck in.</p><p>“These really are the best cookie’s ever?!” Nora exclaimed and there were nods and murmurs of agreement though everyone was too invested in the cookies to really lookup.</p><p>“I told you!” Ruby said cradling the one in her hands having already wrapped another two in a cloth stowing them away for later.</p><p>“There’s one thing I still need to know…” Coco said gesturing with a cookie to Pyrrha who was nibbling at her own.</p><p>“How in Remnant did you know Professor Ozpin was gay?” She asked.</p><p>Those who had already heard about Pyrrha’s entry nodded turning to the redhead whilst those who hadn’t were as confused as they were interested but all listened intently to the warrior girls answer.</p><p>“Well, it was simple observation really… Of all the times I’ve seen Glynda storm away from him, not once has he looked at her ass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coco takes action.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you guys know some implied sexual goings-on and a bit of heavy (but not massively detailed) snogging in this one.</p><p>Also... HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!! Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Tuesday, classes were done for the day and they were late… again.</p><p>“Hey, what's the rush slow down Kitten.” Yang grinned, pulling her girlfriend back from the door to their room and into her arms.</p><p>“The 'rush' is because Coco’s going to kill us if we’re late again plus this is Weiss’ first official meeting.” Blake protested though she couldn’t help but smile as Yang gently shifted her midnight hair so it all fell over one shoulder.</p><p>“Weiss is only going as an ally at the moment and Coco won't kill me I’m too awesome.” </p><p>Blake giggled as Yang pressed gentle kisses to her neck and shoulder.</p><p>“What about me?” </p><p>“You’re too sexy,” Yang replied earning her another giggle from her girlfriend.</p><p>These were Yangs favourite moments. When they were alone, which didn’t happen very often anyway, and they weren’t fighting or training or dealing with some other crisis. At this time each week, Ruby and Weiss had partner training leaving the couple the whole room to themselves. It was on a Tuesday afternoon that Blake broke like a dam telling Yang all about the way she feels and Yang laughed before kissing her, it was on a Tuesday afternoon led in bed that Yang told Blake she loved her and it was on a Tuesday afternoon Blake said it back. So Yang had become quite attached to Tuesday afternoons when the real, unfiltered Blake came out to play… and boy did she like to play.</p><p>Blake groaned, which didn’t help Yang's current train of thought, and stepped away.</p><p>“No we can’t, we made a commitment to the group which was your idea by the way. Besides we’ve spent the last three hours in bed there's no way you have the energy to go again.”</p><p>“For you babe, I’d find the energy.” Yang countered reaching out to pull Blake in again.</p><p>The Faunus girl escaped using a shadow clone and opened the door.</p><p>“Go on we’re going to have to run.” </p><p>“You only want me to go first so you can stare at my ass on our way over there.” The blonde girl teased winking.</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes pointing to the door.</p><p>“Move it sunshine.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`</p><p>The two girls reached the room slightly out of breath, more from the intense snog in the broom cupboard on the way than the running. Yang tried to open the door only to find it locked, she frowned and tried again.</p><p>“That's strange, did the meeting get moved?” Yang asked as Blake checked her scroll for any missed messages.</p><p>“Maybe… No wait I hear voices.” The Faunus girl said, her ears twitching beneath her bow.</p><p>Yang tried throwing her weight into the door sparking angry whispers from inside.</p><p>“What the hell! Hasn’t she ever heard of knocking?!” </p><p>“I told you they were here Coco. My ears are never wrong.”</p><p>“We were setting up I didn’t expect them to try and storm the place!”</p><p>A few more angry whispers and at least one person getting hit around the head later and the door was opened. Ruby was stood there with her hood up and head down, the lights behind her were all out except for what appeared to be a projection of someones scroll.</p><p>“Come in. Take a seat. We’ve been waiting for you.”</p><p>The partners were both confused but with a silent look agreed to see what was going on. They followed Ruby to where two chairs sat in front of the projection. To the left of them sat Team JNPR, Team SSSN plus Yatsu, Fox and Weiss. Coco stood at the front next to the projection, which Velvet seemed to be controlling with her scroll. Ruby went to join the lesbian goddess who nodded to her before speaking.</p><p>“Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao-Long. Something has been… happening for quite some time now. It is my duty as Lesbian Goddess to do something. I regret that it has taken me this long to do so.”</p><p>Blake glanced nervously to her girlfriend, certain that they’d been found out and that their friends weren’t happy. She was comforted by Yang slightly shaking her head, the brawler looked intrigued and confused but not worried as she leaned forward in her chair.</p><p>“We have gathered as your friends and as proud PRIDE members to stage this intervention.” Coco declared gesturing to the rest of the group.</p><p>“Oh, brothers…” Blake couldn’t help but mutter as she realised what was happening.</p><p>“Sweetness if you would pull up exhibit A please,”</p><p>A large picture of Blake and Yang filled the screen. It was of the two sat on the couch Blake braiding Yang's hair the day Yang was ‘not feeling well’ and they left early. Yang remembered the day well because of what happened when they got back to the room.</p><p>“Ruby you have the floor,” Coco said gesturing for Ruby to stand forward.</p><p>“Thank you, my goddess. As you can all see, here we have a classic example of a Blake and Yang interaction.” Ruby started gesturing to the picture then turning to the couple.</p><p>“You are both smiling and laughing as though there is nowhere else you’d like to be. If the two of you were any closer you’d be sat in each other's laps. Blake is even braiding your hair!”</p><p>Murmur and gasps rippled through the small crowd and Blake sunk further into her chair.</p><p>“Yet you are both blissfully ignorant of how happy you are together.”</p><p>Both girls raised their eyebrows at that. Apparently this was not an intervention to out them but an intervention to get them together… Yang grinned.</p><p>“Thank you, Ruby. Exhibit B please, Love.” Coco said stepping forward again.</p><p>The next picture was of Blake sat at the side of the training room elbow on her knee chin in her hand smiling wistfully at something off-camera. Her eyes were alight and her whole face seemed to glow as she was transfixed by whatever she was watching. The dark-haired girl groaned hiding her face in her hands and Yangs grin grew watching her.</p><p>“Blake Belladonna, can you tell us what you’re looking at here?” Coco asked.</p><p>Blake looked at Yang who was leant back in her seat smugly enjoying watching her girlfriend die inside. </p><p>“I’m watching a sparring match.”</p><p>“A sparring match between who?” Coco pushed.</p><p>“Between Weiss and… Yang.” Blake mumbled.</p><p>“And for the benefit of the slower minds in the room… which one of them are you staring at specifically?” The older girl asked glancing at Fox and Jaune who were about to protest but were silenced by Yatsu.</p><p>“Yang… I was staring at Yang.” Blake forced out.</p><p>The golden-haired girl pressed a hand to her chest looking between Coco and her partner feigning shock.</p><p>“And thus we prove that Blake Belladonna is crushing on Yang Xiao-long.” Coco finished.</p><p>“I don't think that really proves…” Blake started to protest but was cut off by Coco.</p><p>“Excuse me please don’t interrupt this is for your own benefit. Ruby…” </p><p>The other leader took the floor nodding to Velvet who changed the picture. The screen now showed a collage of six pictures, four boys and two girls all with black eyes and/or bloody noses. Yang's grin disappeared suddenly as at the same time Blake’s own grin graced her face. The tables having now turned, the Faunus was much more interested in where this was going, she only recognised two of the students on screen but knew exactly what they all had in common.</p><p>“Yang Xiao-Long do you recognise all the students on this screen?” Ruby asked and reluctantly her sister nodded. </p><p>“And do you admit to having caused the injuries featured here?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>Ruby pointed to one of the boys at random, a tall kid with red hair and green eyes, one of which was badly bruised and swollen.</p><p>“Can you tell me why you hit this boy?”</p><p>Yang shifted in her seat, usually, she would have no problem saying she hit some low-life who deserved it but in these cases even she knew she’d overreacted. In her defence, it was before they got together so she was always a hairs breath away from kissing Blake or punching someone but that didn’t really help, and neither did Blakes smirk.</p><p>“I heard him say he’d ‘hit that’ when Blake walked past,” Yang growled out.</p><p>“I see and this one?” Ruby pointed to a girl.</p><p>“She said Blake was the kinda girl you fuck and run.” </p><p>“And one more please?” The smaller girl asked pointing to a beefy boy with blue hair and a permanent sneer.</p><p>“Oh, that one so deserved it! He was spreading rumours that Blake was easy and that she’d screwed his whole team! I couldn’t let them get away with it! Blake has bigger things to worry about than a bunch of jealous assholes trying to get attention. So I put a stop to each and every one of them before they became just another thing for her to stress about!” Yang jumped up pointing angrily at the picture her eyes flashing red.</p><p>She was instantly calmed, however, when she looked back at her girlfriend to see the smirk gone and a gentle smile on her face, love shining in her eyes. She hadn’t known about the rumours and she didn’t care, she had bigger things to worry about, but the fact that Yang sought to make sure Blake didn’t have to deal with school drama on top of everything else warmed her heart. She really did love her fiery dragon girlfriend and she knew Yang loved her too.</p><p>The blonde sat back down looking up ready to apologise only to see Ruby smiling widely.</p><p>“And that right there is proof that Yang Xiao-Long is crushing on Blake Belladonna.” She announced proudly.</p><p>The picture changed again to one of Blake and Yang sat on the roof under the stars. They were huddled under a blanket with mugs of hot chocolate and Blake made a mental note to ask Velvet to send her the picture when all of this was done.</p><p>“So today we have hopefully proved to the two of you that not only are you gay as hell but you’re gay as hell for each other,” Coco said stepping forward once more.</p><p>“Now before we let you think about all this some words from your concerned friends. Pyrrha if you could start us off.”</p><p>Blake and Yang looked to the gathered group to their left and Blake caught eyes with Sun, the only other person to know about their relationship, to find him biting his tail to stop himself laughing, unshed tears in his eyes from the effort. Blake fixed him with her best glare but that just seemed to make matters worse and he had to turn away as Pyrrha started talking.</p><p>“Well, I’ve seen the two of you together… we all have and I know that the two of you have something really special and you don’t have to worry about ruining your friendship or one of you not feeling the same. It's obvious to everyone how you feel and not everyone has that certainty…”</p><p>She looked wistfully to Jaune who was nodding along whilst watching Weiss.</p><p>“Just… don’t let each other go…”</p><p>“Thank you, Pyrrha. Nora if you would,” Coco said as one redhead sat and another stood.</p><p>“Yang, you are a blonde, busty, badass brawler. Blake, you are a smokin’, stealthy, super ninja. The two of you together are a force to be reckoned with but the two of you ‘together together’… think of the children you could create!” Nora exclaimed her crazy genius face on.</p><p>“Nora that's not really…” Ren tried, shaking his head.</p><p>“WORLD DOMINATION!”</p><p>“OKAY… thank you, Nora… Ummm, Neptune?” Coco interrupted glancing nervously at where Jaune and Ren were struggling to pull her back into her seat.</p><p>“So I don’t exactly know you guys very well but it seems to me like everyone has an opinion on Team RWBY.” Neptune started making Ruby grin and toe the ground bashfully.</p><p>“I’ve heard people wanting to meet you, wanting to fight you, wanting to be you. The only thing everyone seems to agree on is that the two of you should be together. Besides you’re both hot so what's the worst that could happen?” Neptune finished with a wink.</p><p>“Weiss go ahead and wrap this up for us.” Coco nodded to the girl who stood arms crossed and hip cocked.</p><p>“The two of you are the most hopeless gays I have ever met. You get distracted during training, you make doe eyes at each other instead of studying. Ruby and I have spent countless hours pretending we don’t hear your heart-to-hearts in the middle of the night and quite frankly I have never been in the presence of so much sexual tension.” Weiss took a breath as Yang and Blake tried to hide their blushes.</p><p>“I have a horrible feeling that when you finally get together you are only going to get worse but…” Weiss smiled a rare smile at her teammates relaxing her posture slightly.</p><p>“I think that it just might be worth it. I know I speak for everyone in this room when I say we just want to see you happy and clearly you make each other very happy.”</p><p>By the end of the speech both Blake and Yang were smiling brightly at there teammates and they only got brighter as they looked around the room at their friends. Everything they’d said was true, except maybe Nora’s comment about world domination, and it felt good knowing that their friends loved them enough to tell them all this, even though they already knew. </p><p>Eventually, they looked at each other. They didn’t know what would come next with Vytal and the white fang plus Torchwick and Adam, things were about to get a lot harder and they knew that. So now more than ever they were thankful for the friends they’d made and for each other. After about a minute Yang’s loving smile switched to a mischievous grin and Blake had to duck her head to hide her own grin.</p><p>“You know what Blake they’re right.” Yang started shaking her head dramatically.</p><p>“Yang…” Blake choked playing along.</p><p>“No Blake I can’t hide it anymore.” The blonde stood up, dramatically throwing her arms out, facing Blake.</p><p>Blake stood to spin round so her back was to Yang and pressing her hands to her chest.</p><p>“Oh, Yang what will they think? Me a simple street girl with a sordid past, you a fiery brawler with a short temper and a clouded sense of right and wrong.”  </p><p>“I’ve got it bad for the bellabooty and I don’t care what the world thinks anymore!” </p><p>Yang put a hand on the dark-haired girl's shoulder spinning her round so their faces were no more than 5 inches apart. The brawler moved in slowly and everyone in the room watched wide-eyed. Ruby gripped Weiss’ hand and Nora had poor Jaune in a chokehold, Pyrrha and Ren were too enraptured to do anything about it. </p><p>At the last second, millimetres before they’re lips touched, Blake pulled away shaking her head even managing to bring tears to her eyes to further sell their impromptu play.</p><p>“No Yang! If we’re going to do this I need to know you’re really committed. The whole of Remnant will be against us and I need proof that you will stand by my side through it all. I need you to ask the question.” Blake put on her best pleading eyes staring into Yang's soul and the taller girl almost broke character with the urge to laugh. Everyone else in the room gasped Sun grabbing on to Yatsu’s large arm, though as he’d figured out what they were doing instantly it was really just an excuse to feel the mountain man's huge bicep.</p><p>Needing to hide her face Yang turned her back to the room rubbing her hands over her face and when she spoke again it was in an over-exaggerated broken whisper.</p><p>“I don't know if I’m ready for that level of commitment Blake. I like you I really do, but the question… that’s big.”</p><p>Blake nodded staring at her partners back (well really her ass).</p><p>“I know, I know and I understand if its too much for you but that’s what I need.”</p><p>Everyone was completely buying into there pantomime and a collective breath was held as Yang ran her hand through her hair then turned to face Blake.</p><p>“Okay…” She took two steps forward before dropping to her knee and taking Blakes hand.</p><p>Another round of gasps hit the crowd accompanied by some swearing and at least one ‘OH MY OUM!’ (Nora of course).</p><p>“Blake,”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Blake Belladonna?”</p><p>“Yang Xiao-Long.”</p><p>“Will you please… find it in your heart to… give me the great honour of… saying yes to my question?”</p><p>“What is the question?” Blake was about ten seconds away from bursting into laughter and was praying the others couldn’t see her face through her hair.</p><p>“Will you please…” Yang let her hands move to Blake's hips.</p><p>“Let me hit that?”</p><p>“Wait what?” Weiss managed to get in before Blake answered over dramatically fanning her face with one hand and pulling Yang up with the other.</p><p>“Oh yes Yang, of course always yes.”</p><p>Their lips met and it took the rest of the PRIDE group a minute to register what just occurred. The first cheer came from Ruby quickly followed by Coco and Velvet. Within seconds everyone was whooping and shouting only quieting when they realised that Blake and Yang were still kissing and in fact, it had turned into more of a snog.</p><p>“Ummm, guys?” Ruby asked tentatively.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Hellooooo” Pyrrha tried and if anything the kiss got more intense.</p><p>Blake's arms were wrapped around Yang's neck and the blonde had a tight grip on her girlfriend's waist. With each passing second, they seemed to sink even more into each other until they were almost a blur of black and yellow. </p><p>“Do you think they’ll stop soon?” Jaune asked staring at the completely entwined girls.</p><p>“No.” Sun chuckled shaking his head before walking away.</p><p>“Oh brothers, it’s started,” Weiss commented shaking her head as she followed him.</p><p>All of a sudden a soft groan was heard and all eyes snapped back to the “new” couple to see that Yang's hands had travelled down to Blakes backside and the Faunus was tugging slightly on her partner's golden hair. Velvet gasped folding her ears over her eyes as Ruby used her hood in the same way whilst Coco chuckled.</p><p>“Not sure what else we were expecting they do have quite a bit of catching up to do.” She commented before turning to heard everyone out.</p><p>“Okay you lot, shows over let's go.” </p><p>“But whyyyy it’s just getting interesting,” Nora complained. </p><p>Yatsu picked up a stubbornly blinded Ruby over one shoulder and the still protesting Nora over the other earning a nod of appreciation from Ren who was guiding out a dumbfounded Jaune and a slightly too interested Pyrrha. Neptune tried to sneak a picture whilst no one was looking but was stopped by Fox who simply snatched his scroll but other than that everyone else filed out quickly. Coco guided out Velvet last as the girl refused to move her ears.</p><p>“So who do you think should be my next project Love, Sun and Yatsu or Ruby and Weiss?” She mused closing the door behind her.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Blake gasped as she pulled away, face red from lack of oxygen and looked u to see her girlfriend also breathing heavily.</p><p>“So worth it.” The blonde grinned making Blake roll her eyes.</p><p>“Well, you wanted to give them a show.” She giggled stepping back into her girlfriend warm embrace.</p><p>“How long are you going to let them think they’re the reason we’re together?” She asked quietly, snuggling into the crook of Yang's neck.</p><p>“Let’s let them have this for a week. We’ll break it to them at the next meeting.” </p><p>They both laughed for a few minutes thinking over everything that just went down and how absurd and oddly sweet it all was. They stood in silence holding each other until Yang brushed Blakes hair out of the way placing a gentle kiss to the shorter girls bare shoulder.</p><p>“I love you kitten.”</p><p>“I love you too sunshine.” Blake hummed happily having to resist the urge to straight-up purr.</p><p>“You know we have a room to ourselves again.” </p><p>Blake laughed… and locked the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Parallels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOT MY BEST! Sorry about this one idk what happened but felt bad for not updating in forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was exhausted. With the Vital tournament closing in fast they were all training non-stop. As a result, PRIDE that week was more subdued than usual, Nora going as far as to lie across Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha to take a nap. Ren had a gentle hand on hers where it led in his lap, Pyrrha and him talking quietly about some new recipes he was working on.</p><p>Velvet was sat in Coco’s lap but without a book, this time, instead choosing to lean against her girlfriend who ran a lazy hand through the Faunus girls hair as she spoke to Scarlet about the latest Vale fashion. Yatsu and Sun were having a conversation on the differences between Beacon and Haven, Neptune chiming in every so often but mainly playing a half-assed game of cards with Fox and Jaune. Ruby and Weiss had started sat next to each other discussing tactics with Sage but over time Ruby’s head had migrated from holding itself up to leaning on her partner's shoulder to being led in the older girls lap. Eventually, the leader was fast asleep, snoring softly but the ice queen had yet to comment on it and made no move to wake her up.</p><p>Blake and Yang arrived five minutes late, which was practically early for them, and though the dark-haired girl moved to sit in her own chair Yang pulled her instantly to sit in her lap. Blake sighed, though she had no objection she did wonder if she would ever sit on a chair normally again. Ever since their relationship became public Yang took every opportunity to pull her smaller girlfriend into her lap this included but was not limited to: mealtimes, RWBY meetings and any free time they spent together. Even in class Blake sat sideways her legs thrown over her girlfriend's legs and the teachers had stopped protesting (except Glynda of course).</p><p>“Don’t worry she’ll probably ease up after a month or so.” Velvet whispered having seen her face, as Yang joined in on Coco and Scarlet’s conversation turning it towards high fashion motor vehicles.</p><p>Blake bit her lip like she’d been caught and fiddled with the fingers on Yangs left hand.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just different.” She whispered back nervously making Velvet giggle.</p><p>The two girls had become quite close over the past few months finding that being a Faunus wasn’t the only thing they had in common. Blake had told Velvet her secret not long after the rest of Team RWBY found out but apparently the older girl had known the whole time.</p><p>“Coco was exactly the same when we first started dating. I could have guessed that Yang would be the same and now you guys have gone public she’s able to do things like this without raising any suspicion.”</p><p>This time Blake giggled looking sneakily between their girlfriends.</p><p>“They do have certain… Parallels don’t they.” She pointed out and Velvet agreed.</p><p>“They’re both protectors but they also both know that we can look after ourselves. That leaves them doing these little things to reassure themselves that we’re okay.”</p><p>“Wow I never thought about it like that but you’re definitely right. Hey does Coco do that thing where she has to touch you in some way every time she passes even if its just a kiss on the forehead or a hand on the arm?” </p><p>“Does she ever,” Velvet laughed. <br/>“Does Yang ever let you walk to class on your own?”</p><p>“Oh my Oum! I have two classes without her and I haven’t walked alone to either of them in months.”</p><p>Both girls laughed giving up on being quiet.</p><p>“I do believe they’re talking about us Yang-attack,” Coco said suddenly a single eyebrow raised at the two girls.</p><p>“I believe you may be right Coco-Licious.” </p><p>Velvet and Blake couldn’t help but dissolve into fits of laughter as their girlfriends gave them identical looks. This of course drew the attention of everyone else in the room but neither of the Faunus could speak for at least five minutes. Once they finally calmed down they took stock of everyone staring at them and both flushed red.</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>Same tone of voice. That set them off again though they sobered up slightly quicker this time mainly because of all the confused looks they were getting.</p><p>Blake took the initiative clearing her throat and addressing the room.</p><p>“It's just that we realised that Yang and Coco have certain… similarities.”</p><p>“Meaning they’re like the same person.” Velvet added and Blake nodded.</p><p>“What are you two on about?” Fox asked still looking confused.</p><p>The laughter had woken Nora up and she rubbed her eyes sleepily not sitting up or letting go of Ren’s hand.</p><p>“Watch,” Velvet told him as she and Blake stood to face Coco and Yang.</p><p>“Favourite part of our bodies go!” Blake said pointing at the two in question.</p><p>“Definitely Velvets ass.”</p><p>“The Bellabooty wins every time you know that.”</p><p>“Perfect date?” Velvet asked.</p><p>“Hot chocolate on the roof.” Was Yang's instant answer.</p><p>“Coffee somewhere quiet.”</p><p>The Faunus girls turned to the rest of the room.</p><p>“See we told you!” Velvet exclaimed pointing to the two who were both sat arms folded legs crossed sunglasses on their heads.</p><p>Nora jumped up now fully awake.</p><p>“My turn! My turn! Best way to take revenge?” The redhead asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“Nora…” Ren sighed but was cut off by two identical answers at the exact same time.<br/>“Punch in the face.”</p><p>Everyone stared wide-eyed at Coco and Yang who kept up their calm and cool demeanour. Sun stood next squinting at the two as if trying to see into their brains.</p><p>“Snowball fight or pool party?”</p><p>“Pool party.” They answered again at the same time.</p><p>“Oh my…” Pyrrha whispered.</p><p>There was a moment of silence broken by Coco’s exasperated sigh as Yang rolled her eyes and stood up taking her girlfriends hand.</p><p>“Oh come on Blakey those are just coincidences.” She chuckled.</p><p>Coco nodded pulling Velvet back into her lap.</p><p>“She’s right Velv, we just like the same things.”</p><p>Everyone was still watching suspiciously as Yang pulled Blake in to whisper in her ear suggestively.</p><p>“Besides I doubt they do half of the things we do.” </p><p>Blake giggled until she heard Coco’s own whispers to Velvet.</p><p>“You know we can't be that similar with all the things you and I get up to.” She winked.</p><p>“Well, now it’s just freaky…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>